


Call Me A Thief, There's Been a Robbery

by yellowcacti



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcacti/pseuds/yellowcacti
Summary: 5 times they shared secret kisses,plus one time they didn't have to.Bonus: Scorpia is the only one obvlious enough not to notice.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Kudos: 71





	Call Me A Thief, There's Been a Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of blood, injuries and ambulances
> 
> Don't worry it's nothing serious and it only brief, skip + i and go to bonus if don't want to read :)

**i**

The case had been dragging on for a while now, the group of detectives had been wandering around in the dark alleys trying to find the hidden upwards of five hours now.

Detective Adora was in the lead for this investigation with her regular partner, Detective Catra staying at the back of the small group; guarding the behind.

"Hey, Adora-" Detective Catras voice called out from behind, "-you may want to come check this out…" She was standing at the entrance to one of the alleyways that the group had just walked past.

Detective Adora looked back to Detective Catra before quickly motioning with the her head for the rest of group to move forward, few give questionable glances before obeying her order and continue checking for the base.

Adora walks down to meet her partner, she starts to get out her flashlight from here belt. "Do you think we need to go in, I can get the others back here if you wan-"

Before Adora can finish her sentence she feels herself being grabbed and dragged into the alleyway. 

It takes her until she feels soft lips against her own chapped ones as she is roughly shoved against the cold, stone wall of the building.

She recuperates quickly as her eyes flutter shut, reaching up to grab the messy hair of her partner before the warmth leaves her.

"I couldn't wait…" was all Catra whispered into Adoras ear before walking out of the alleyway to tell there group it was nothing.

Adora took the moment to ground herself, plotting her revenge before walking out behind Catra.

**ii**

The amount of paperwork on Detective Catras' desk was uncanny at this point.

She swears there must be some reasoning behind why shes the one stuck with all the paperwork and not someone else.

There was too much noise within the office so Catra decides it's best to pop in some earbuds (Bluetooth, so she won't get caught) and start to cut down on the work. 

She had been going at it for a while so she didn't hear the clicking of court shoes coming behind her.

Cares felt the collar of her button up being pulled and her face being brought to look into the eyes of another.

Detective Adora gave her a quick peck on the lips before releasing her collar and adding to the stack of yet-to-do work before she started to walk away.

"For the other night." Was all Adora said as she moved on to talk to a few of the other co-workers and give them their own paperwork. 

Catra wasn't sure if her partner was referring to the paperwork or the kiss- or both. 

**iii**

Okay, this is a war.

Yeah, sure it is cute at all but it's become a war. A war that Catra is going to win. 

Of course, this meant Catra had to set up a plan. While Adora was asleep in bed, Catra was scribbling away in the office her very thought out plan. 

The next morning, during work Catra started to act on her plan.

"Hey, Adora." She whispered in a husky voice at Adora, who was busy filing her paperwork. 

"Hey." Was all she managed, too busy in concentration-zone.

Catra huffed at the lack of attention from her partner. "Detective, I think I filed some paperwork wrong, can you help me come find it?"

Adora looked up for a second, "what case?"

"I did the case from the other night, but I can't find one of the papers from the Thaymor case-" Detective Catra was cut off by a finger being put to her mouth.

"-okay, I'll help." Detective Catra smiled before gently licking Detective Adoras' finger. Adora quickly wiped in on her jacket coat.

The two detectives walked to the filing room here they began to search through the files.

As Adora was searching through the list recent files, Catra took the next stage of her plan.

While Adora was deep into the files, Catra when up giving a quick peck against the back of Adora's neck.

Adora paused for a moment from the sudden contact before shoving Catra back. "Really? Right now?"

She gave a sheepish smile after regaining her balance. "Yeah, why?"

"We are at work-" Adora was cut off by another small peck to her lips before Cares walked away, leaving Adora alone in the files room.

Took Adora until after searching for the missing file for the whole day, for her to learn it wasn't really missing.

She didn't understand until later that night during dinner when she asked, that it was just Catra teasing her.

**iv**

They were out on another case, a follow up had been found in the Thaymor and they team were investigating it.

This time, rookie detective; Detective Scorpia was taking the lead, at the head of the group. This meant both Detective Catra and Detective Adora were tailing behind guarding the rare of the group.

There was a rustling without some trash cans nearby, Detective Adora noticed that no one had picked up on the sounds apart from Detective Catra and herself.

It was obviously it was just some rats, honestly but it's fun to tease.

Adora took the obliviousness of the rookie group ahead to take this as a (learning) opportunity. "Watch out- there's something over there!"

The rookies all shot their attention to where Adora had pointed, a very alarmed "What? Where?" came from Detective Scorpia.

Catra sighs looking at her partner, "that's not funny. It was just a rookie mistake."

Adora leaned in and gave Catra a quick peck on the lips, "I know, but that's what makes in funny."

After the rookies returned back to the detectives, they continues on their search.

**v**

Making fun of the rookies didn't stop there for Detective Adora. Somehow, Adora found way more fun with this than she should have.

It started with Kyle. Although he had been there the same time as Adora and Catra, due to injury and then and extended vacation with his (boy)friend- Rogelio -to help with recover he had been unable to move up the ranks with the rest of his class.

She'd decided that to 'help Kyle get to the level the rest of his class is at', she works give him some extra paperwork which had nothing to do with any current cases.

After Kyle had gotten about a quarter of one of the pages done he had put them aside, rubbed his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm too tired for this, I'm going home' before walking out the door if the building.

Then it came Double Trouble, otherwise known as DT and Lonnie. DT had just transferred from a private investigation department, which they had a major role in it but just felt as if they weren't being payed enough whereas Detective Lonnie was within the same ranks as Catra and Adora just wasn't as active out on the field. 

Adora had set it so Lonnie and DT would be working with one another on a case they believed to be linked to Thaymor. 

She knew the two had yet to work together yet and that DT was still getting used to the system so she purposely set them up to the task with Lonnie.

When they returned, both were clearly pissed and angry by the dead end. The little notes left on their desks by Adora saying 'congrats on the first mission!' didn't help at all. 

Both left the building in anger, not saying anything to anyone else.

Adora was about to have anotber go at Scorpia, the only other rookie in her squadron left, but she was quickly pulled away around the corner before she could reach the desk.

"What was that for!" She whisper-yelled as she punched Catras arm for her to let go. 

In response Catra gave her a nip on her neck. "You need to stop," she muttered against the skin so only Adora could hear if anyone was around the corner, "you're going to get in trouble."

She gave another couple of pecks and nips, being careful not to mark, before pulling away.

Adora poked her nose around the corner to see Scorpia still working away at her desk. "Fine."

Catra smiled at the response.

**\+ i**

It was bad. It was real bad.

Rain was pouring, flashing lights and sirens coming from all directions, red was covering every surface possible. It was bad.

"Adora!" A scratch voice, worn from tears flowing screamed out. "Adora, can you hear me!"

The body Catra was clutching moved. "Yeah, I'm fine it's not that bad…" Adora gave a cough into, some blood was splattered onto it. 

"No, no it's not!" Catra started to move Adora into a position where she could be held. "I'm taking you to the ambulance-" Catra but her finger to her ear, where she used the intercoms, "-I've got her, prepare an ambulance."

Before Adora could argue, Catra lifted her and stood, clutching Adora close in a bridal style-carry.

"Bridal style? Don't you think we're a bit young?" Adora whispered into Catras' ear.

Catra began to carry her out the building, a quicker pace than should have. "We don't have time for your stupid jokes."

Adora stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, coming in close to Catra's chest.

It didn't take long before they were out and Catra delivered Adora safely to the ambulance.

Adora was placed gently into the bed of the ambulance, before Catra could pull away she was dragged down.

Her lips meet Adora's in a heavy rush, urgent emotions were brought into the kiss. 

"Thanks…" Is all Adora whispered before Catra is ushered out of the ambulance, where she met with her co-workers. 

The first to say something was Lonnie; "that way quite a show you put on."

Catra made a grumble under her breath, "shut up."

**bonus**

Catra and Adora had gone away in a holiday to visit their friends, leaving the others behind.

Scorpia was sitting at the table, head between her hands muttering 'my whole life is a lie' over and over again.

"What's wrong with her?" Kyle whispered to Lonnie, placing a coffee in front of her.

"Turns out she didn't know you-know-who were together." 

"Oh darling," DT says from their seat with their coffee, "everyone knew but no one told little Scorpia and now she's hurt."

Kyle sighed, placing Scorpias' coffee in front of her, before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, I wanted to write something in two days instead spent almost a whole week ahah
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, tried to make it canon hit not yknow, also I almost had Adora say "stay" but didn't want to cause any crying (from myself)


End file.
